to_hell_and_back_anthologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Digital Exclusive: For Artists and Podficcers
PLEASE NOTE THAT THERE HAVE BEEN SOME IMPORTANT CHANGES MADE TO THE FORMAT OF ''TO HELL + BACK: A DESTIEL ANTHOLOGY:'' As of announcing our final contributor lineup on December 1, 2019, our mod team ultimately decided, after much discussion, to combine the planned print book and digital exclusive e-book into one cohesive print publication. You can read more about that decision here Even though the "digital exclusive" is no longer applicable to this anthology project, please note that we have decided to keep the original guidelines available on our wiki for the sake of transparency and accountability to our creators, followers, and supporters. ''' ''- Your TH+B admin team'' _______________________________________________________________________________________ The digital exclusive will be separate from the print anthology. Since we want to feature as many Supernatural content creators as possible, those who wish to create art for the printed anthology may not register for the digital exclusive and vice versa. Please sign up only to do one or the other. You are welcome to work with a collaborator for the Digital Exclusive. Co-creators must sign up separately and provide us, in the sign-up form, the name of your partner. The mods reserve the right change this based on the number of sign-ups we receive for each. '''Digital Exclusive: Artist Requirements * Artists can make whatever art they would like, as long as it still adheres to the theme of the “To Hell and Back” Anthology. Each artist will be allowed up to 2 pages (a full-spread) in the digital copy. Use it however you wish! * Art included in the anthology must be brand-new and must not be shared anywhere else previous to the anthology being published. We will ask that all of our creators refrain from posting/sharing any of their work that will be included in either part of the anthology until 4 months after the project has shipped, other than the promotional teasers that we release. After this period, you are welcome to post your To Hell + Back creations wherever you like! We will link all contributors’ Tumblr/DeviantArt/etc. u(p to three social media platforms of your choice) in the anthology. * Any and all styles of art are welcome. Art may be an original illustration in traditional and/or digital styles. * Photo manips for the digital are not allowed due to copyright issues. * Art pieces must be US Letter (8.5" x 11"), minimum 72dpi and RGB. If your art does not match this, we will send it back and ask you to edit it until it does. * NSFW art is absolutely welcome, but please tag it. * Artists may make comic strips if they so wish. However, the two-page rule still holds. Please make sure that your comic fits into these two pages. * Artists are also required to work with an art beta. You may bring your own beta (and credit them during anthology publication), or approach the moderator team for help. Digital Exclusive: Podficcer Requirements * All content must adhere to our theme of “To Hell and Back”. You may interpret this however you wish! * Podfic must be fic that has not been previously published. Podficcers must write their own fic. If you are a podficcer who does not write fic, please sign-up with a writer whose work you would like to read. This writer's text will not be featured within either the physical anthology or the digital exclusive, as we would like podfics to remain audio-only content. However, we will feature them (and their AO3/social media) in our contributor list and credit both creators in our final pages! * Podfic must be a minimum of 10 minutes, and a maximum of 60 minutes. We’re anticipating 1 minute of audio per 100 words. This is so that your fic still meets the anthology requirement of 6000 words maximum per fic. * All music used within the podfic must be open-source material. We know that podficcers generally make use of all kinds of music available online; however, since this project is funded, we may encounter copyright issues with lyricists, singers, musicians and other label companies. In the interest of not getting our asses sued, we insist that all music used be completely open-sourced. Please provide links to where you got your music from in your draft submissions. If you’re making original music, you’re welcome to do so, but again, let us know in advance! * You may host your podfics on any website of your own choice. While we would like to keep all anthology content exclusive to the anthology, we understand that this may be hard for podficcers because of hosting infrastructures. The mods are in talks with a number of podfic hosters (such as the Audiofic Archive) to standardize this across all submissions. We will keep you posted with updates as they come! * As of now, all podfics are to be uploaded onto our Google Drive (we will provide the link), so that we can email our buyers the link and/or embed the podfic in the PDF of the digital exclusive. This is subject to change throughout the anthology-making process, and we will keep everyone posted as we work through these issues! * There is no sample submission for podficcers, since there are so few within the fandom. However, we reserve the right to reject the podfic if the quality is not up to mark. We will link (with permission from the creators) a number of resources for people to do podfics if you are attempting to create one for the first time. Don't let this rule deter you from signing up to do podfic—all you need is a good mic, some patience and some freely downloaded editing software to be part of this anthology! * You may make your own cover art for the podfic, but once again, it must adhere to the theme and not have manips/copyrighted material! SIGN UP FOR OUR NEWSLETTER HERE TO STAY UP TO DATE WITH THE PROJECT!